The Not So Normal David Jones
by Angela-Bennet
Summary: DavidJones relies on his performer ego David Bowie to portray/control his other egos Ziggy . Aswell as trying to maintain his everyday life, he has to struggle with his identity, and conflicting feelings about the people around him, especially the spiders
1. Chapter 1

He stood back stage, lingering in the darkness. A fixed expression was on his face, one of concentration. If anyone that weren't familiar with him were about, they would swear he was going to barf, or jump someone coming off stage, but of course that wasn't the case, he had been there before, people were aware of his presence, in fact he had a girl standing not too far away from him with a clipboard. Her hands made him nervous, they were nearly caught in suspense, raised towards him. She was secretly trying to brush his costume, his metallic coat which enshrouded him, he could sense her slight arousal with her unsteady breath and what bit of light there was bouncing of her bosom. Her nerves were levelling with his, but being aware of her arousal made him confident that he was doing his job to his best. He felt a smile crack his cheeks into a mischievous grin, she too smiled back after a breath hitched in her throat. He knew it was not long now, the costume he was wearing felt like his, and he could feel his back twinging like a cat about to attack. He could hear the voice in his head, his own voice egging him on.

He could hear the crowd's breath, clapping, screams of great expectation, then a click. He looked to his right, a man was signalling to him, well to the girl. It was the girl's suspended hand which connected to his shoulder and he felt his now confident feet march forward, he slipped under the curtain and was greeted by Woody's back. He made him self known by tapping him on the shoulder, the dirty blond haired man steered his head around and smirked before hitting his drum sticks together. The electric guitar roared, and he swooped around the kit and rocketed himself towards the microphone. His velvety voice blew between his lips.

'_Well she's a tongue twisting storm, she will come to the show tonight  
Praying to the light machine  
She wants my honey not my money she's a funky-thigh collector  
Layin' on 'lectric dreams'_

He sensed Mick hovering in the shadows to his left jamming on his guitar, playing the riff, he could feel the rumble hit him in the back, through his chest, it was being played at the audience but through him first, so hypothetically it was being playing for him, as romantic as it felt...it was nothing more than someone playing an instrument, but he was sure other members of the audience were convinced there were sexual elements that held the band together. Ziggy smirked as he bellowed '_Come On...Come on!'_ It was good to think like that, it helped him get into character, and to know people worshiped the sex, made him believe more of the rumours and the story he was creating from fiction were true.

Ziggy battered his eyelashes at the audience, and thanked them for coming before he and the band quickly exited.

An announcer came over the PA system "Would everyone please make their way to the exits, please take all personal items, the gift shop is still open!"

A cool breeze greeted him as he stepped off stage, and he felt traces of Ziggy go with it. His end of show rigout was drenched in sweat and he hastily made his way back to the dressing room being closely eyed by a dozen stage hands. He hoped to catch up with the others before they discussed after show plans. The corridor leading to the rooms were drafty and his teeth chattered as he his bare legs grazed a leather sofa out in the hall, he saw Trevor and Woody disappear through one of the doors, and to his surprise he could see Mick had lit a cigarette and was leaning against the fire exit. He was very tempted to delay his change and share the freshly lit cigarette, but Mick had made no eye contact with him to suggest that kind of invitation. So he shuffled in with the other musicians into the one main dressing room. "That was far out, the audience were on their freaking knees man!" Woody exclaimed kicking of his boots. "We need to move my kit forward slightly, I can't see the women at the front."

Trevor barked. "Who'd wanna see that ugly mug?" Woody playfully threw the drumsticks at him.

"I don't think you'd of been satisfied with the line up today dude, there were a load of men in."

Both Woody and Trev heads snapped around to look at David. Woody raised an eyebrow. "Now you say I don't think you woody would be satisfied, but you David would." David put on a fake laugh, despite thinking Woody's remark sounded spiteful.

"No wood...that's not what I was suggesting." Keeping his voice breezy. "But if you think that then you're falling for it just like the public are." Trev clapped Woody on the back as if he were stupid.

"-And you sure play the part well." Mick strolled in flicking the cig into the waste bin. David ignored the other musicians stares, and began to de-robe next to a screen. "It's called a persona." Mick did inverted commas with his fingers. "We all play our parts on stage it keeps the audience on their toes."

David glanced at Mick from behind the screen '_Proper little peacemaker.'_ He shook his head and smiled feeling more and more like David as he stripped off his skimpy outfit.

"We've had this discussion before with David about two years ago."

A voice came from behind the screen. "Won't hurt to hear it again!"

"Yes-Maybe you blokes should... I don't know get more involved, Trev you could ruffle Woods hair or something, I don't know..." Mick was very encouraging and used gestures, David's smile once again nearly cracked his face as he concentrated on the fastening of his shoes, in the corner of his eye he swore he could see Mick staring at him through the thin screen. He noticed Mick's voice had got quieter and slurred. "I don't know you could lick his boots –". David couldn't help but frown at this remark.

Trev interjected "If you haven't noticed Wood is behind a drum kit, whose gonna see me lick his shoes."

"When did I say shoes?"

"You suggested lick his boots!" Trev voice had gotten really loud, and Dave was forced to look up from what he was doing.

"No I said drumsticks..didn't I?" Mick looking very puzzled. David remained quiet peering through the screen. "Where would I have got shoes from?"

David quickly pulled on his hard collar shirt before stepping around the screen. "People mix up words when they in stressful positions...no big deal."He gave Mick a quick glance. "May I suggest Wood when you're on stage... kiss or put the drumsticks near your mouth before drumming."

Surprisingly Wood uncertainly nodded. "I'll consider it." Mick stepped back from the shock of Wood taking in something suggestive.

David continued pursing his lips. "Trev...you...bob your head up and down when I thrust in your direction, and smile when you see me and Mick interact..." Trev tipped his head from side to side so he resembled a dog. "Just pull a face like you're watching porn." Trev's frowned, as the others laughed.

"Trev watches porn." Woody was doing a goofy laugh.

"I think I more concerned by what David thinks some ones face looks like when watching porn?" Mick added before stuffing a load of beer cans into his duffle back.

"Okay I'm off then."

For a second David's heart sank. "You going already?..I thought us guys were heading to the pub." He felt stupid for bringing it up when they were obviously not. Mick hung in the doorway, the clockwork fulling turning in his head.

"Erm I can't I'm going to see my moth-"

Susan popped her head around the door. "Are you ready Mick?" Mick was still facing the others when he heard her.

"Err yeah...just a moment?" He cringed as Trevor and Woody cooed. "Shut it...we going for an Indian meal." Susan tugged on his sleeve. Mick heartedly smiled at Dave who had knitted his non-existent eyebrows. "I'll see you at rehearsals...new costumes I here."

David quickly made himself look occupied as he replied, he began to fiddle with the fly of his nylon trousers. "Err yes I think so, well see yer' then." He glanced up to see Mick disappear around the frame with his '_Bitch!'_ Dave quickly looked around to reassure himself he didn't say it out loud. He saw Trevor fiddling with his guitar, and Wood staring at his reflection.

"Aww dang I was going to cop-off with her tonight, looks like he's beaten me to the punch."

David dragged himself from his inner and darker thoughts. "Erm... yeah me too." He added. _Yeah that covered it! -What the fuck... covered what?_

He jumped as Trevor twanged his guitar. Remembering it was around 11:00, he might as well arrange to meet Angie in a bar. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. The glitter was still plastered on his forehead, and his lips were still posy pink. Suddenly everything became muted, he heard a voice say. _'Covered what David?'_

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Vriiiipp!' David yanked the zip of his jacket up, and proceeded down the high street, his boots clomped on the pavement as he whisked his lanky form down and across the roads. The streets were relatively empty, apart from a few cars that turned in. His miss-matched eyes noticed a gang of teenagers messing around at the end of the pavement, and he grew wary of his reception. He kept his head down and brushed past them, but of course one of them looked up, and reacted. "Oh my god...David Bowie!" He gave them his straight smile, and made to carry on, but one of the boys broke off and he heard them coming up behind him. "Is it really you?" Though he didn't stop walking he answered mutedly.

"Yep I'm Mr Bowie." The boy seemed to stop dead in response...and began to flag his friends in excitement. He heard them yards behind him gossiping...plotting. It wasn't long before he heard six pairs of shoes, padding on the ground heading straight for him.

"Ziggy...ziggy...ziggy!" A girl swooned, followed by another, crying. "Do you live around here?..is there a spaceship in your garden?" David couldn't help but giggle at their naivety, he turned towards them still moving in his own direction, he felt overcome by; something.

"Why yes child, I do indeed have a spaceship...one that cannot be seen until you are ready... for it will blow your minds." The voice that left his lips was rich and quirky, and seemed to quake the footpath around him, the teenagers faces were priceless, half excited...bewildered. One girl fell over. He had certainly bewitched them to the spot, and used this as an exit. This seemed to have cheered him up, he loved his work, and they obviously did too.

The feel-good feeling would soon leave him when he realised where he was going ...Angela. The club they intended on meeting in was fairly select, you had to be a somebody to get in, so if he had tried to enter a few years ago, they would have turned him away along with the other wannabe hipsters. He turned briskly into an alley way, a light could be seen illuminating what looked like a stage door, and a neon arrow was pointing at it. There was a close humming nose mingled with a throbbing base which was shaking the foundation of the building. He knocked three times, and a letterbox sized peep-hole opened, he had no time to say anything to the pair of eyes that greeted him, for they closed the slot, and immediately opened the door. "David." The man said courteously. David acknowledged him and entered, going through a narrow dark corridor towards the booming and flashes of light. He mooched into the hall, loads of people were in, and filling the dance floor gyrating their hips. Groups of somebodies were filling out the tables, smoking their chemicals and laughing. A girl perched on the bar was trying to reach a light fixture.

A man he recognised as a fellow musician and his groupie waved at him while drunkardly bellowing. "Hey Davey baby. Oi!... You are the man!" The musician reached for him and patted him on the shoulder, the girl gave him a wet kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the packed dance floor.

After what seemed about five minutes of staring he noticed a mass of stacked blonde hair, Angie was once again entertaining someone. A man in his thirties was caressing her leg, and whispering in her ear, David casually approached the table. "You know she prefers a tongue in her ear." The man was taken aback and briskly shoved his hands in his pockets, Angie, unfazed by her husband's sudden appearance, lasciviously leaned towards the man and stroked his chest. "I think John here found that out about 10 minutes ago." She sneered, the man was tentative about touching her knowing her husband was across the table, David found this amusing behaviour.

"If it'll make you feel better I'll feel up the next waitress?" David chimed at the guy, the guy was very still, David rolled his eyes. "Okay is this guy square or shy?" He addressed his wife as if he weren't there.

"I'm guessing in awe hun...he was very pleased with my company earlier on in the bathroom." She was fiddling with his buttons, teasing the man's collar but to no avail, the man seemed keen to ignore her advances and stare at David in awe and slight intimidation. David hoped that the lack of attention Angela was getting would force her to pay more attention to him; she seemed uninterested in the rock star...the bread winner...and the husband, probably because she was familiar with his household manner; reserved and gentlemanly, and that for a woman like Angela was boring.

Slightly sad, he remembered the first few weeks of knowing her, they were the idyllic couple of the sixties; poetry and folk singing in the park, dancing, holding hands in the streets, smooching every 50 yards, but over 2 years, the magic had gone, it was doomed since they had begun swinging, inviting other people into bed with them, and couples. It was fun, the excitement of trying something new and sharing, then the sharing became about avoiding contact with one another, an excuse to avoid intimacy with their spouse. Sometimes it would be about competition, which wasn't fun when it was one sided. Then one morning he woke up and he couldn't stand the sight of her in his bed, she was with another woman who was draped over her torso. The only thing that makes him come back to her is remembering the moment he fell in love. He simply smiled at her with these thoughts running through his head, long enough till she noticed which was unlikely. On this occasion, she looked up.

"Okay you look weird, are you horny or just demented?" Angie had not been into discretion, though it didn't seem to grab the attention of the guy. David dropped the smile, and coyly turned his head away from his wife who had suddenly dropped all affection. "I might be late home tonight, John will be introducing me to some of his...special friends." David knew what was being implied, and he couldn't believe it wasn't long ago since he used to accompany her on these jaunts. "-John knows some guys at the YMCA looking for a good time, it wouldn't hurt if you showed you face more often, they're dead keen on meeting little old you."

"Oh I bet they are." He rolled his eyes. "That Ryan bloke split my trousers."

"Well you wouldn't take them off!" Angie took a swig from her glass. "You're not shy."

"What if I am-". She didn't know him at all. "I mean what if I was, surely that was sexual harassment."

Angela was looking at him in a way she seemed to do a lot lately, a look as if she didn't know him. "What has come over you, for over a year now we've had a system, an understanding; you were more upbeat like me, now you're like a virgin in a brothel." This made the guy laugh and Angela soon followed. "Hey how about before I go, I break you in, in the toilets." David smiled into his drink, knowing full well she was being spiteful.

"That's okay I can find my own fun." David stood up, he felt like fonzy as he clicked his fingers and two groupies appeared on either side of him giggling like schoolgirls. He smirked at his wife like a cat who had just got the cream.

The girl's vulgar red lips peeled back from pearly white teeth and laughed at his anecdote, it was infectious and he too joined in. Pretty soon he had a group of other musicians' hording groupies surrounding him, and they were one big giggling 'drugged up' gang.

"We need to set a date a' Davey, I could open with Lets spend the night together." A man on his right chimed while wrapping an arm around David's neck.

"Sounds good, but me and the spiders love covering that ourselves, hope you don't mind?"

"-No, don't mind at all." David began to slide out of his grip into another headlock with a bassist.

"I love you man."His breath reeked of liquor, though David barely flinched being used to it.

"And I love your wife, I told her that when she was making me breakfast!" This made the bassist raw with mad laughter, he smiled at his unknown wit, he was then distracted by a fleeting glimpse of someone sitting at the bar, their blonde hair was harsh against the lighting, and their boots were resting on the foot bar. David was aware of someone talking to him, but he was miles away. He was about to stand up, but his knees seemed to lock and he felt himself sit back down, he tried again but to no avail.

"Say' David 'you off somewhere?" A musician inquired.

He was slightly alarmed with the lack of control in his legs, and he reassured himself it was just the beer. "Just off to the loo." Once again he was battling with his knees and the chair to stand up, _Something_ was stopping him going to the bar. It took one of the musicians who could see he was having difficulties to push him up. He mumbled a _'thanks', _and proceeded to the bar, on his way a man throwing glitter out of his hat just managed to dust him with a handful.

He approached the bar casually as not to look like he was heading for the person deliberately. His fingers wrapped the bar in hopes to get their attention, he suspicions of who it was, were confirmed when he peered from the corner of his eye. A slight pang of warmth came to him from the familiarity, followed by disappointment when they didn't look up. Damn. And no barman or maid to blurt out his voice to.

David finally came to decision to move closer, maybe even just make almost-accidental contact. He saddled along the bar with his fingers grazing the counter, and at the last minute just before he could have collided with them, he moved his arm to go around the person, grazing their jacket slightly before leaning on the bar beside them as if waiting to be served. The person looked up immediately to confirm to themselves someone had brushed them, and to acknowledge who it was. David pushed out his head a bit to elongate his neck slightly, and to look as if he was looking for service. "Y'alright David?" A thick Yorkshire accented voice said.

David casually turned his head, and rounded his eyes as of seeing someone for the first time. "Oh 'ey Ronno, how long have you been sitting there?" Turning fully around with a soppy grin on his face.

"Ah' not long, is this what they call a trendy bar?... too many bloody mirrors." Mick said bluntly, which caused David to laugh heartedly at Mick's enthusiasm for glam.

"Yeah well... you clean up well for someone who isn't into glam."

"-Don't have to be a woman or blinking puff to appreciate your appearance." Mick seemed to immediately repent at what he had just said, and scratched his neck. "Err... what I mean by that ...err, in all respect-."

David interjected breezily not wanting to see his mate squirm. "-I know what you mean, puff is a fun euphemism for sexually challenged."

Mick cleared his throat. "Er yeah, about right...big word; euphemism." David raised his eyebrows to inquire if he was impressed. "Looking up words for a song are you?"

David waved the question off, and cut straight to what he wanted to know. "Where's Suzie?" He pretended to glance around the room not really caring. '_Why don't you care, ey David?' _David coughed to cut off the thought trail.

"What...Quattro?"

David smirked. "No, Fussey."

Mick seemed hesitant to answer, David kept his face neutral. "-We went for a meal, then she went home." '_Boya!'_

David frowned innocently, then rested his chin in his palm. "Did you have a fall out?" He already had a scenario playing out in his head.

"-No, no, we just had a disagreement." Mick seemed finished there, and David knew by his tone that he wasn't going to be coaxed into saying anymore.

"Fancy another drink?"

"Yeah...wait...no." Mick replied causing David to repeat what he just said. "Sorry I mean I've had my ration." Dave noticed him rub his eyes and sweep back his hair. "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to go."

He felt compelled to do something, even if it was to pat him on head, he stopped himself though. "I would offer you a lift, but it's Angie's car, and she'd be pissed."Mick shook his head to say 'it was okay' and sauntered out without another word.

'_You let him get away._' He jumped and did a full 360◦, narrowly missing a man walking by with drinks who cursed at him.

Dave was left standing at the bar on his own, confused. The gang of musicians were cat calling him for some strange reason, then one said. "I thought you were going to the loo?"

He saluted them, and did as he had said, disappearing into the toilets. The odd lighting played havoc with his eyes, he blinked all the way to the cubicle, just as he was closing the door he caught sight of himself in the mirror, it winked, he froze. _Why hello._ He cautiously approached the mirror as if testing his reflection; to see if it would displace itself. Using his hands he dragged himself right up to the looking glass clutching the basin. David's nose was inches from the glass, he turned his head to one side while keeping his eyes locked with his own, and then did it with the other side. Nothing. He straightened, and quickly shrugged off the feeling of unease and moved towards the cubicle, giving his reflection a once over before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

David jerked awake, his face was mushed up against a car window, and he wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth. He groggily stared about him. The windows were fogged up and outside the sky appeared to be pink, it was quite pretty – he was almost inspired to sit around and write a song about it, but his need to pee made it a short lived idea.

As he stepped out of his car, correction – his wife's car, he noticed he was in some wooded area, a little disconcerting if he was honest with himself. He slammed the door shut at the realisation Angie had abandoned him, she was either in this woods shagging some guy, or at home...shagging some guy.

An odd bird informed him it was early morning and not evening, _good he hadn't missed a full day again._ He kicked some dirt as he made his way to the road, he didn't know why he was sticking around, he only thought he hoped he hadn't been on his own, and there were people still wondering about. Unfortunately after a half an hour wait, he was colder and more depressed, and soon was squeezing his lean frame into the mini.

The drive through the forest was relaxing to say the least, even though he didn't know where the hell he was. The pink morning light vanished and was replaced with a golden glow which hit his ashen face full on as he drove. David approached a fork in the road and squinted his mismatched eyes. 'EPPING FOREST'

"What?" He got the impression he may have left somebody behind, no way would someone drive him all the way out here and walk back to civilization, Epping forest was massive. Though at least he knew he was still in London, or Essex. _Perhaps a prank? _– It was a little funny, but who in his large group of friends would be both smart and stupid enough to pull it off? He caught himself smiling...who indeed.

"Keep on driving." He murmured. _Good Boy, you know it makes sense._ His brow furrowed at the voice in his head. _Sorry am I distracting you?_ "Who's talking?" He clenched the steering wheel so hard he thought he might bleed. "What are you doing?"

_It's alright it's only me._ "No, I am me." _Fine have it your own way, I'm only protecting you, you put up quite a fight yesterday._"What?" _That little pretentious prick, nearly drove you into a ditch."_You seen who did it then?" _Yeah, you, you nearly drove you into a ditch- "_I wasn't drunk last night, I had no reason to, why would I drive here?" _Beats me, you said you wanted to do some ghost hunting._

He had finally lost it, he was having a conversation with himself, or someone claiming to be himself. "Were you in the bathroom the other night?"

_Last night you mean, yeah, I was there, though I wasn't talking._ David rolled his eyes. "Okay then who was talking? If I'm going to believe this bullshit."

_Ziggy._ David searched the horizon bewildered, what had his head said, Ziggy?...That wasn't possible he left him on stage, you left him on stage. _Well you tried._"I don't get it, he following me now?"

_David, he's always with you, he's a part of you, you just need better control, luckily I;m here to set you straight._ "And you're me right?"

_Oh, We're all you, David, I'm David too, David Bowie._"I know." _I don't think you do, you see, when you're scared, and you feel normal and under pressure...you're just plain old David Jones._

That did make sense. Bowie was a stage name, he was the business man. _Yeah Businessman, I like the sound of that._

"So when is it me thinking, when is David Jones thinking?" That bothered him the most, surely everything this morning and last night with his wife was just him. _Most of the time David, don't forget even when I'm thinking for you...at the end of the day it's just you. Ziggy, I can understand...but occasionally he has trouble understanding you as you do him._

"How did Ziggy drive me here?" _That's the worrying thing, he did and very easily to._


	4. Chapter 4

David's lips had gone blue by the time he had crossed the border, and his thin trousers weren't keeping his legs warm, his hands were an angry red and he was trying to generate heat with friction. There was no heating in his car and he didn't appear to have enough petrol to take him all the way home, he dragged out the car's last bits of life as far as he could till it stalled on a main road somewhere in Middlesex. "Shit, come on come on.."He mumbled profusely. He was honked at a few times and really didn't want to get out and draw further attention to himself in his garish suit. In the end he had to. He knees knocked together as he pushed the car closer to some bushes out of harm's way.

It was now about if he should wait, walk or hitch a lift. He chose the latter and found himself stopping cars by the tens. There was a guy with a great dane in a Voltswagon which appeared to be more roomy than a mini crammed with young women, and he apologized to those who were willing to pick up his royal freakyness. The guy turned out to be a quite cultured fellow – hardly surprising since he had this van and he travelled with his pet who slobbered all over him.

"So what brings you out here?" The man huffed through his beard.

"Country drive went wrong..." He said sheepishly.

"Trying to get away from somethin'?"

David hadn't a clue what to say, he distracted himself with the dog who was seeking his affection. "Err who knows?.I just walked out of a party and headed for the open road."

"Must have been some shit party..." The dog barked his agreement, and the man swiftly put on some tunes. "Are you in the music business?" The man asked absently.

David blinked. "What makes you say that?" By the minute he liked the man even more since he was willing to give him a lift not knowing who he was.

"I don't know...you look familiar, and you have that look that says 'show business', and most young chaps do music."

"Yes well...doesn't everyone make their own music?" He chimed, though really he was preaching and the man guffawed.

"Yes I suppose they attempt...I play guitar me, play mind you- doesn't mean I'm a musician...I play badly."

David often criticized his own talents. "You shouldn't put yourself down, don't let the punters know that...they might hear your quirky tunes and think you're some new modern radical."

"You're a manager aren't you?"

"No, I'm just a father...I have a 3 year old who I talk to, not really sure he listens."

"They listen when they're young, when they're older they just want to get away."

The man had some good insight, it was short lived when he yelled obscenities at a woman driver cycling a roundabout. When they got to a familiar street they pulled up, he departed the casual acquaintance and made his way on foot to his home. He saw the light on in the living room and eased himself into the hall, the commotion in the other room stalled as if waiting his arrival, he made himself known to his wife, babysitter and Zowie .

"Finally got back have you?" Angela sneered. David had no intention to be civil.

"Can I ask why Christine is still here? –Sorry sweetheart." He aimed at the teenager holding Zowie. "Weren't you capable?" Angela crushed her cigarette; he bet she was imagining it was his neck.

"I didn't come home last night." She stated, as if that was supposed to be his problem.

"I see, so Christine here kindly stayed to watch our bundle over night."

"-It was no trouble reall-"

"No, I'm going to pay you thrice." David went through his pockets.

Angela stood up. "Where's the car?"

David froze, he doubled back right out of the room and went to the phone. The services he spoke to were swift, and judging by his wife's expression she wasn't too happy. "Ran out of petrol." He said meekly. Angela brushed him off and clumped upstairs in her stilettos, he wasn't deterred by the slam of the bedroom door, but his poor Zowie was startled and burst out crying. He allowed the babysitter to put him in his playpen before accepting her extra pay-packet.

"Thanks... Angela wasn't back that long by the way."

"I figured." He mumbled.

"It's lucky Mick came round when he did." She chortled, David merely blinked at her – was that what she had said, Mick?

"Mick, Ronno...Mick Ronson?" He sputtered, he watched her face turn to a frown.

"Yeah...shouldn't I have let him in?" She said cautiously, worried she had done something wrong.

"No, that was fine Christine. He's good with kids, probably gave you a little company?" He added sheepishly, he wasn't sure if he should pry more, he didn't want to sound overbearing or needy. "Erm..did he show himself out?"

Christine nodded. "He stayed right up to an hour before Angie came home, he is such a delight, it must be great working with him?" She said politely.

He merely nodded getting a little dazed. "Um yeah, he'll probably pop round more often...since you got on like a house on fire." Christine laughed giving him an affectionate shove.

"Hey Mr Bowie...I thought he had a girlfriend."

"Rock 'n' Roll." He wiggled his eyebrows before gratefully letting her go off to spend her pay check. Soon as the door was shut he pressed against it. _My God, Ronno here...why?_ If his damn car hadn't had broke down he would have seen him, they would have had a laugh – that could have been the reason he came round to him, _though why in the early hours of the morning?_ He shied around the possibilities because they were slightly graphic. He turned to go upstairs and fleetingly caught his reflection waving, he jarred.

"Woaw." His heart leaping into his throat. "Enough." He whispered on edge. "I want to rest." He milled over to his bureau to pour himself a glass of neat whiskey, it burned and soothed as it went down his throat and he swore he could hear multiple sighs coming from his tiny frame.


End file.
